Running away ferome style
by music-speaks-to-me
Summary: Fabian and Jerome are in love but when they come out to their friends no seems to accept them so they run away. But when their friends find out that Rufus is hunting the two boys can they find them and convince them to come back? Characters are OC and it's a bit weird but que sera sera
1. Chapter 1: Telling everyone

_**Hi this is my first house of Anubis fanfiction**_

_**hope you guys like it**_

_**this is one of my favourite couples**_

_**i don't own this never have never will **_

_**please review**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

"Come on Fabian; let's tell them what's the worst that could happen?" Jerome begged his boyfriend.

"No. We can't tell them." Fabian replied for the umpteenth time today.

"Why not?" Jerome whined.

"One they all think we're still hung up over Mara and Nina, two they don't know that you're gay and I'm bi and three what if they take it the wrong way!" Fabian replied getting more and more agitated as he spoke.

Jerome wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "But what if none of that matters."

"But…" Fabian started but Jerome didn't let him finish as he captured his mouth in a kiss.

"Oh my god!" A voice, actually a whole group of voices behind them yelled.

The boys broke apart and turned round to face their housemates who had just walked in to the house through the front door.

"Wait did I just see that right?" Alfie asked. "Jerome and Fabian were just kissing right?"

Everyone started in shock and Jerome joked, "Yeah we were just kissing we haven't gone any further in our relationship."

Fabian whacked his boyfriend over the head and gave him a look which said 'not the time.'

"You guys are dating?" Eddie asked and Jerome and Fabian nodded.

"How long?" Patricia breathed.

"Um…" The two boys looked at each other.

"About two months." Fabian replied.

"Wait you're both gay!?" Mara screamed.

"Well actually I'm…" Fabian started but Mara didn't let him finish.

"So Jerome all those times you said you loved me you were just lying?!" She screamed.

"Mara…" Jerome tried to speak but Amber started talking.

"And Fabian what about Nina, are you happy she's gone?"

"And did you enjoy leading both me and Nina on?" Joy asked.

"Guys…" Fabian again tried to speak but the boys started talking.

"I thought we were best mates Jerome and you didn't think to share this with me!?" Alfie yelled.

"And Fabian we said we'd share everything!" Eddie sounded hurt.

"Mate…" Fabian and Jerome tried to speak.

But everyone just said, "I can't even look at you!"

And stormed into the living room leaving Fabian and Jerome alone in the entrance hall.

Jerome looked at his boyfriend and noticed tears making their way down his face.

"Hey don't worry!" Jerome said as he wiped away the tears.

But Fabian just said, "how can I not worry they're our friends and they don't accept us!"

And for that Jerome had no answer.


	2. Chapter 2: running away

_**emwood thanks for the review**_

_**sibuna4everfabina thank you very much for your review this chapter is for you**_

_**please review**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Jerome and Fabian went and sat outside, "I can't believe they don't accept us!"

"Didn't I tell you?!" Fabian whispered a little harshly.

Jerome sighed, "Yeah you did! But I just thought 'they're our friends they'll see past all that'!"

"I don't want to stay here with people that can't accept you and me!" Fabian whispered as he laid his head on Jerome's shoulder.

"But what else can we do it's not like we can run away!" Jerome said.

"Maybe we can…" Fabian replied.

"Fabian…" Jerome started.

But Fabian said, "Think about it. It would just be you and me no one else, no one to say we shouldn't be together!"

Jerome turned to his boyfriend to say no but Fabian was using his puppy dog eyes and Jerome sighed, "Ok!"

Jerome and Fabian spent the rest of the day writing a letter to everyone many of the letters were throwing in the bin before they had even got past the first sentence.

Eventually they managed to write a letter that they were both happy with.

_Hi guys Jerome and Fabian here,_

_We really wish you guys could accept that we are dating but since you can't we are leaving._

_Trudy, Victor we know you know nothing about this so let us give you a summary, we have been going out for about 2 months and we love each other with our_ _completely and utterly and would die if we ever had to part but it seems our friends can't understand that so we must leave. Please tell Mr. Sweet that we will not be returning oh and our homework for this week is in our school bag. Oh and Trudy we took some food I hope you don't mind but we really need to survive._

_Patricia first of thanks for not yelling at us and if you are accepting of us thanks._

_Eddie, Fabian would like to thank you for being his friend and he is really, really, really sorry he didn't tell you about us. _

_Alfie Jerome would like to say sorry for not telling you and asks you to keep pranking everyone._

_Amber Fabian is not happy Nina is gone sure he loves being with Jerome but Nina is a sweet girl and a great friend._

_Mara Jerome does love you but as a friend._

_Joy Fabian never meant to lead you on and he hopes you can forgive him for doing so._

_Bye guys!_

Once they had finished the letter it was time for bed so they both went to their respective rooms and pretended to be asleep when their roommates came in.

Once they heard their roommates breathing even out showing they were sleeping they began to pack everything they would need.

Once they had packed they met in the main hall, Jerome then went and packed them some food while Fabian nicked some blue tack from Victor's office and stuck the note to the front door. The two boys stepped outside and looked back at the house once before disappearing into the shadows.

Alfie woke up, he had wanted to apologise last night but Jerome looked so peaceful so he had decided to wait till morning. He glanced over at Jerome's bed and was surprised to find it empty as it was only 7:55 and Jerome was never up before 9 on a Sunday.

Alfie got out of bed and walked out of the room into the kitchen hoping Jerome would be there but instead he found Eddie and a note.


End file.
